


Snow Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and sleepovers, the perfect combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Night

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, snowmaggedon!_

"It's the end of the world!" Dad yells as he and Mom come back from their night out. It was only a few flakes when they left, but he and Mom are half-covered in the stuff now and when Riley looks out the window she only sees white.

"Looks like I'm staying here tonight," Maya says, even though she has her toothbrush and a change of clothes. No one's surprised, Mom offers to loan her an old nightshirt and Dad sets an extra place at the breakfast table even though it's still nighttime. Dad sometimes sets the table ahead of time, which according to Mom is an improvement over doing it all the time like he used to.

Mom's nightshirt is huge on Maya, so she wears it over a borrowed pair of pajamas from Riley. They're roughly the same size and Riley hopes it stays that way for a while.

They huddle in Riley's bed, blankets tucked around them, and glance out the window every now and then. Snow's still falling, there's definitely not going to be any school tomorrow. Dad used to talk about snow days when he was a kid, how he and his friends would play outside and have snowball fights and drink hot chocolate. It sounds crazy to Riley, who's lived her whole life in the city, but she can sort of picture it. At least they can invite Farkle and Lucas over for hot chocolate, if they can manage the walk over. And if the buses are running.

They probably won't be, and they'll probably end up having to text the boys. Riley can't imagine a time where people didn't text.

Maya snuggles closer to her, draping an arm across her chest, and Riley smiles. She's always been the touchy-feely one of the two of them, but every now and then Maya will do something like this and it's extra special because it's so rare.

And because it's from Maya, of course.

It's still a little early, but she's tired and there's nothing on TV and the snow isn't going to stop until...who knows, really. It could still be going when they wake up tomorrow.

So she sleeps, nestled warmly against Maya and smiling.


End file.
